The Three
by LightningProwess
Summary: You know what? Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing are the bomb...Find out why
1. The Beginning

Chapter One

"Dovewing, can you hear what the other clans are saying?" Jayfeather asked. Dovewing shook her head, looking grim. She displayed a look of happiness as Bumblestripe called to her and she trotted off.

Jayfeather sighed and looked to Lionblaze, who had a guilty look in his eye. Jayfeather knew his brother was waiting for someone. Cinderheart, Jayfeather thought. Then he heard Cinderheart's meow ring through the air.

"Lionblaze, are you ready to go hunting?" She asked. Lionblaze nodded and then looked at Jayfeather apologetically.

"Sorry, Jayfeather. I'll talk to you later." With that Lionblaze trotted off. He walked over to his den, and heard Briarlight gently coughing.

"Briarlight, maybe you should come outside and let the air silence that cough!" He told her. Her slight chuckle was cut off in a coughing fit. Jayfeather sighed, grabbed some juniper berries coated in honey.

"Eat those. It'll soothe your throat as well as your belly."

"Alright, Jayfeather. It's probably just me coughing on a snowflake, that's all." She replied soundly. He laughed and shook his head.

"Briarlight, we're all breathing in snowflakes, and your the only one coughing!" Jayfeather nudged her. "Do your excersizes." She sighed, and started them. Jayfeather walked out of the Medicine cat's den. He walked towards Firestar's den.

"Firestar, are you okay?" Jayfeather asked. Firestar nodded, giving a slight wheeze. Jayfeather sighed. How many more cats are going to get sick? Or even die? Jayfeather looked over to the gorse tunnel as he walked out, and saw Cinderheart and Lionblaze squeezing through the thorns. Jayfeather walked to his brother. He gasped in horror and pain as he felt claws sink into his back.

"Jayfeather? What's wrong?" Cinderheart sounded worried and she also gasped in horror at the long claw marks down his back, appearing ever so slowly. He could see Lionblaze bristling and with that he knew who it was. The only person who would want to do this to a ThunderClan cat.

Tigerstar.

"Jayfeather, stay awake...no! Don't close your eyes...not yet, don't lea-" Jayfeather heard his sister's panicked voice, and thought, Don't worry...we'll all be dead, soon enough. With that he closed his eyes, leaping into the oblivion. Darkness...


	2. Lionblaze and Cinderheart

Chapter Two

Lionblaze & Cinderheart

"Sorry, Jayfeather. I'll talk to you later." Lionblaze trotted over to Cinderheart, and purred happily when she brushed against him. She looked at him, her eyes dark, dark pools.

"Let's go," Cinderheart exclaimed. She squeezed through the thorn barrier, Lionblaze right behind her. She turned, and Lionblaze stifled a look of horror and hatred. He looked behind her and saw Tigerstar's pitifully dark coat race through the undergrowth.

"Let's hunt here..."

A few moments later, surprisingly, Cinderheart came back with herbs, and not prey. She looked at Lionblaze, and a frown came upon her face. Her look softened as he turned and sat next to her. Cinderheart bounded forward, carrying the bundle of herbs with her. They squeezed back through the thorn barrier. He saw Jayfeather looking at them, with big, blind, blue-eyed stare. Lionblaze gasped in horror when he saw the Dark Forest warrior claw Jayfeather's back, and he saw Hollyleaf's eyes as she watched Jayfeather's cuts slowly start to gush blood...faster...faster. Hollyleaf cried into his ear,

"Jayfeather, stay awake...no! Don't close your eyes...not yet, don't lea-" Her cry ended as her neck suddenly split.

"Hollyleaf! No! Jayfeather?" Lionblaze whimpered. Suddenly, a voice caught his attention,

"Lionblaze, you will not win. If the three join the Dark Forest, ThunderClan will be spared." Lionblaze whirled around. He stared into the dark, sinister eyes of Tigerstar.

"You traitor! You...you killed them!" Lionblaze exclaimed. Suddenly he felt ashamed, because he should have fought Tigerstar from the beginning.

Tigerstar chuckled.

"Oh, no. They are not dead," Now, Tigerstar's voice was only in the wind. "Yet. Lionblaze, join the Dark Forest, and you won't lose your litter-mates."

"Lionblaze! Jayfeather's hurt! Stop staring into space!" Hollyleaf's voice rang out. Lionblaze was suddenly jolted into reality. He saw Jayfeather's convulsing form, and felt tears brim in his eyes. Only then, did Leafpool, joined by Cinderheart, race to Jayfeather with a mountain of cobwebs and a lot of marigold.

"Cinderheart, can you handle the marigold poultice while I clean Jayfeather's wound and dress it in cobwebs?" Leafpool asked. How can she act like that, when she might be losing her own son that she trained?Lionblaze thought.

"Yes, Leafpool." Cinderheart replied. Lionblaze watched his brother gushing blood, and realized that he had no choice. He didn't want his litter-mates dead.

He was going to join the Dark Forest. Tigerstar's voice rang in the wind,

"Good, brave, young warrior." 


	3. Dovewing and Bumblestripe

Chapter Three

Dovewing and Bumblestripe

"Dovewing, are you okay? You look kind of...down." Bumblestripe looked at her. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes. Dovewing looked at him, too, and she nodded.

"Yes, Bumblestripe, you don't need to-" While she was saying that, she had stretched out her senses. She screamed, having a look of horror as if she had heard something horrible.

"Dovewing? Dovewing are you okay?" Bumblestripe gasped and suddenly realized she probably wasn't okay. He followed her as she dashed swiftly through the trees. He gulped as he saw the camp's thorn barrier. They squeezed through and just as his head came through, he saw Jayfeather's back split into four parts, powerful claw marks. Jayfeather convulsed hitting the floor. Then Bumblestripe froze. How had Dovewing know that was supposed to happen? He looked at Dovewing. She was a normal cat. Of course she was.

"Dovewing, we need to talk." Bumblestripe beckoned Dovewing over, and bounded out of camp. She followed. She looked at him, confused.

"What is this about, Bumblestripe?" She asked, with obvious anger. Bumblestripe knew there was something she was keeping from him.

"How do you hear all of those things? How do you know what is going to happen? Why does Firestar talk to you as if you're the most important cat in the clan?" He growled at her. Dovewing gasped, and a hurt look appeared in her eyes.

"...There's a prophecy. That was given to Firestar. There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. I'm one of those cats. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are the other two. I have the power to hear things, and see a little, very far away. Jayfeather can see in other cats dreams even though he is blind, and Lionblaze can't be harmed in battle." She explained. Bumblestripe looked at her, as if to see if she was telling the truth. He found in her eyes that she was, but he knew he had to be certain.

"Then tell me what I do." He bounded away from her. He walked over to the ShadowClan border, then veered to the clan's thorn barrier, and dug a hole, put a few stalks of grass in the hole and filled it in, then raced back to Dovewing.

"Well?" He asked Dovewing answered immediately.

"You walked over to the ShadowClan border, then veered to the clan's thorn barrier, and dug a hole, put a few stalks of grass in the hole and filled it in, then raced back to me." She replied. He gasped, because it was true. Then they turned towards camp, to check on Jayfeather.

"Dovewing, you can come see Jayfeather. He'll be fine, thank StarClan, but he needs rest." Cinderheart told her. Dovewing nodded, walking into the medicine cat's den.

Jayfeather looked around. It was now night time, in StarClan and back in the real world. Jayfeather awoke in StarClan, but knew he wasn't dead. He saw the ragged grey coat and sharp yellow eyes of Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang." He dipped his head. Yellowfang looked at him.

"Your injury was fatal. But you need to visit the other two's dreams, and tell them you're okay." Yellowfang said. Jayfeather nodded, and let himself sink into Lionblaze's dreams. Lionblaze was stalking a mouse, creeping closer and closer. He finally leaped, killing the mouse, Jayfeather, who was sitting behind his brother, cleared his throat, and Lionblaze jumped, dropping his catch.

"Jayfeather! Your not dead, right?" He asked. Jayfeather shook his head. He could fully see their surroundings. They were by the abandoned two-leg place.

"I am not dead, I would be, via Cinderheart hadn't been there." He replied. He immediately saw the relief in Lionblaze's eyes. Lionblaze came to sit by Jayfeather.

"Maybe you should visit Dovewing, too, to reassure her." He replied. Jayfeather nodded, and felt himself slowly evaporate and appear in Dovewing's dream. She dreamed of...Tigerheart?" 


	4. Forbidden Love

Chapter Four

Forbidden Love

"Dovewing?" Dovewing jumped and Tigerheart disappeared.

"Jayfeather?" She gasped. What is that cat doing? Jayfeather asked himself in his thoughts. Dovewing growled, swiftly making sure the dream took place OUTSIDE the ShadowClan border.

"Dovewing, what are you doing? Why are you dreaming of Tigerheart?" Jayfeather hissed, his voice more than the regular annoyed style. He was furious, maybe even beyond furious. He had so many questions. Why was Dovewing dreaming of Tigerheart? Why was Dovewing shifting uncomfortably? Was this young ThunderClan warrior, one of the Three, be meeting in secret with ShadowClan filth? Jayfeather stopped asking himself those questions. Tigerheart and I thought we were kin, but now they are calling me a murderer! Where is the sympathy in that? Why should I care for them? Jayfeather thought.

Only Dovewing's angered growl struck him out of his trance. "Why are you here?"

Jayfeather only chuckled. "The question was "Why are you dreaming of Tigerheart?"!"

"None of your business! Why do you want to know?" She demanded. Jayfeather knew something was up. He knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Dovewing, you're meeting with him, aren't you? You're breaking the warrior code over a ShadowClan warrior!" Jayfeather growled. Dovewing shuttered obviously.

"Sometimes the Warrior Code can't break some things. What I and Tigerheart have is absolutely _NONE_ of your business, and if you want me to tell you why, good luck! We won't live this battle by following the warrior code, surely. Ivypool works her tail off every night not to get caught _spying_for us! She could get killed! The warrior code says to not kill in battle. Do you think the Dark Forest would fight with claws sheathed, ready do not fight if an enemy has been injured?" She hissed. Jayfeather did kind of see sense in this answer. But he lived by the Medicine Cat code. He shouldn't let Dovewing do that, but it wasn't his choice. If she met with Tigerheart, that was her choice, not Jayfeather's.

Dovewing felt paws nudging her side. She opened her eyes slowly. She saw a dark orange pelt with black stripes.

"Tigerheart?" She exclaimed.

"Yes! But shhh, and come on." He raced out of the camp, out of the side, where Lionblaze showed her how to get out of the camp. _Is the Dark Forest teaching them this?_She asked herself.

"Tigerheart, are you _mouse-brained?"_Dovewing growled once they were out of camp. Tigerheart looked at her surprised.

"Dovewing? Is that you? Who is that?" She heard Cinderheart's voice call.

"Run," She whispered to Tigerheart, then to Cinderheart, "Yeah, it was a rogue. I chased it off, though,"

"Okay! Enjoy the rest of your walk." Cinderheart went back to the entrance of the camp. She ran in the direction where Tigerheart had gone. She stopped by some brambles, and was tackled.

"Huh?" She yelped. She realized it was Tigerheart.

"Oh, hi to you, too." He laughed.

"Well, first you sneak in my camp and wake me up, then tackle me!"

"Oh, no...I forgot about the night patrol! I'm supposed to be with them! I'll talk to you later, Dovewing." He called, racing off. Dovewing sighed, and padded back to camp.

In them morning, Dovewing went on a hunting patrol. When she got back, she brought a vole to Mousewhisker and then to Ferncloud in the nursery.

"Hello, Ferncloud!" She beamed.

"Hi, Dovewing." Ferncloud replied. Her kits, Lilykit and Seedkit were prancing in the nursery with about as much grace as a duck.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing, just making sure Lilykit and Seedkit are playing nice. Dovewing, why didn't you tell us you were expecting?" Ferncloud asked her. Dovewing frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Ferncloud smiled, and said,

"You didn't tell us you were having kits."

"Uh, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She replied. She squeezed out of the nursery. _kits? I'm having kits? Surely not...but maybe,_ thought Dovewing. She raced towards the ShadowClan border. She looked around. She stretched her senses out into the ShadowClan camp. Tigerheart wasn't there. So she checked the border patrol; He was on the one for the ThunderClan border. She sat and waited. She saw the patrol appear, and acted as if she were hunting.

"Ow! Sorry, I stepped on a thistle…I'll catch up in a minute!" Dovewing heard Tigerheart. She smiled. Was she happy? Of course! The patrol carried on and once they left, Tigerheart stood, walked to Dovewing, and nuzzled her.

"Hi," She said.

"Hello." He replied. He was happy to see her. He saw her eyes and his smile faded.

"Tigerheart," She said, frowning.

"Yes?" He asked, absolutely oblivious.

"I'm expecting kits." She told him. He stood there, frozen.

"Tigerheart, are you okay? Do you want me to come help?" Tallpoppy's voice called through the vast pine trees.

"Uh, no! I'm fine. Dovewing, I'll talk to you tonight." He said. Dovewing nodded, and padded to camp with a rabbit and a pigeon.

"Dovewing! Congratulations! You're having kits!" Dovewing heard her sister Ivypool call.

"Thanks!" She brushed up against Ivypool, grinning.

This love was forbidden…and so were these kits. Was this the destiny StarClan laid out for her?


	5. Living Wonderland

Chapter Five

Living Wonderland.

Lionblaze silently padded through a land with dark trees, and beautiful, but dangerous mist. He heard cats caterwauling battle cries.

"Lionblaze, you have come." Tigerstar's voice echoed through the trees. Lionblaze knew there was no turning back.

"Yes, Tigerstar. I am not stupid. If my littermates are on the line, I will not idle. I will fight to protect them." Lionblaze replied. Tigerstar smiled. Tigerstar probably didn't like the fact that Lionblaze was only here for his littermates.

"But we are kin." Tigerstar replied, and this made Lionblaze bristle.

"No, we aren't, and we never will be! You are not the cat I thought you were back then! You are an evil _monster!" _He hissed. Tigerstar just smiled, taunting Lionblaze. Lionblaze didn't take the bait, he was smarter than he was when he was an apprentice. He would fight Tigerstar one day. But that day was not now. He felt paws poking his side.

His eyes shot open, and Cinderheart stood there, her blue eyes dark, dark pools of water. The sun wasn't up yet, it was still dark.

"Lionblaze? I'm sorry…I didn't mean to wake you…" She said.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." He told her. Cinderheart smiled. She walked off, and Lionblaze followed her.

"Where should we go?" Cinderheart asked.

"Let's go to the lake." He replied. She nodded and they raced to the lke. When they got there, Lionblaze stiffened. A cat with a dark coat and stripes stood there, and it was Brambleclaw.

"Tigerstar!" Hissed Cinderheart. He knew she was right. Tigerstar launched himself at Lionblaze. Lionblaze was tackled over, he was pinned and Tigerstar was crazy for blood. Would Tigerstar actually draw blood? Lionblaze started to panic. Would he be killed by Tigerstar?

"Lionblaze, no!" Cinderheart launched herself towards Tigerstar, and tackled him over.

"We'll meet again Lionblaze!" Tigerstar growled, slowly fading back into the Place of No Stars.

"Lionblaze, are you okay?" Cinderheart asked.

"Yes, but we should probably get back to camp. We were lucky to not get hurt."

"But you can't get hurt! Remember the prophecy?"

"The prophecy states that I can't be harmed by living things. Not dead cats who have a grudge."

"Oh…" Cinderheart sounded anxious to get back to camp.

"Alright let's go." And without another word, they walked the short walk back to camp.

**(Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I'll make sure that I do make a longer chapter next time :D)**


	6. A Day of Joy

Chapter 6

A Day of Joy

It had been a full 5 moons since Dovewing had been expecting her kits. She hadn't seen Tigerheart since. She was so worried. Were these little kits supposed to go through life without knowing who their actual father was?

No, that wasn't an option. As soon as they were old enough, she was going to take them to Tigerheart. So he could meet them. That would be the right thing to do, right?

Jayfeather walked into the nursery, which was currently empty because a couple moons before, Lilykit and Seedkit and moved out of the nursery, and were now two moons into their training.

"They're his aren't they?" Jayfeather questioned.

"Jayfeather, that is none of your business. So what if I met with Tigerheart a couple times, what was the harm? It's very possible that they're Bumblestripe's! And even if you're about to disagree with me on this, I swear to StarClan if you lay a finger on my kits in a harmful way, I will never, ever, trust you again. You can not like them, but you are not allowed to be mean to them. This was _not_ their fault." Dovewing hissed.

"Dovewing, I know it's not my business, and these kits would still be my kin. I wouldn't even think of harming them. I just want to know if their his." Jayfeather growled.

"Yes, they're Tigerheart's, happy now? Is the _amazing_ Jayfeather _happy _now?" Dovewing growled.

Suddenly, a huge burst of pain ran through her, and she hissed.

"Dovewing, are you giving birth?!" Jayfeather growled.

"I don't know, you're the medicine cat!" She panicked.

"Dovewing, just calm down, if you want me to pretend they're Bumblestripe's I will. Nobody can know about you and Tigerheart, not even Lionblaze. Okay?"

"Okay," She hissed in pain again. "please help me now!"

After several hours of kitting, Dovewing gave birth to three she-cats and one tom. She had named one of the she-kits Flowerkit, for her cute and sophisticated appearance, another she-kit Juniperkit, for her dark, almost red coat, the last she-kit Sunkit for her luminous yellow eyes, and the only tom Tigerkit, after his father, and his striped coat.

"Welcome to ThunderClan." She said, breathless as the little kits went up to her belly for milk.

"Jayfeather…can you do me a favor, please…?" Dovewing asked. Jayfeather nodded.

"Please…tell Tigerheart that I need to meet him tonight…I must tell him." Dovewing pleaded.

"Fine. But I won't make any promises, that cat hates my guts." Jayfeather said.

"If he knows it's about me, he'll talk, I promise." Dovewing murmured. And as Jayfeather left the nursery, Dovewing murmured to herself. "He will…I hope."


	7. Jayfeather's Mission

Jayfeather's Mission

Jayfeather walked out of the nursery. Bumblestripe ran up to him. He knew Bumblestripe thought those kits were his.

"Is she okay? Is Dovewing okay?" Bumblestripe mewed worriedly. Jayfeather was sad he had to lie to Bumblestripe.

"Yes, Bumblestripe, congrats on the healthy kits." Jayfeather said, walking away quickly. Jayfeather headed towards the gorse barrier. His fur bristled with shame. A medicine cat never lies! Would StarClan be mad for him covering up Dovewing?

Oh, well, he had to do what he had to do. He walked through the woods. He smelled prey and wish he hadn't been born blind. He wish he could hunt with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts. He would never hunt with Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. He served his clan well as a medicine cat. He was nearing the ShadowClan border. Their scent was really strong. As he passed the border, he smelled a patrol. He couldn't have moved any farther without a patrol following him. He neared the camp.

"Halt! What is your name?" Hissed Oakfur.

"Jayfeather of ThunderClan, Medicine Cat. I have a right to be here, because I am bound by the Medicine Cat code, not the Warrior code." He hissed. He scented Starlingwing and Ferretclaw there too.

"Let him pass, he has a right to be here. Just as he said." Said Littlecloud, the ShadowClan Medicine cat, who had walked up to Jayfeather.

"Fine, we need to listen to the Medicine Cat." Ferretclaw said. Littlecloud lead Jayfeather to the camp, helping him keeping his balance in the unfamiliar territory.

Finally they reached the camp. Littlecloud sat in the clearing.

"So, Jayfeather, what brings you to ShadowClan?" Asked the Medicine Cat.

He scented Tigerheart in the clearing as well, and so he said this abnormally loud,

"A she-cat has given birth to three she-kits and a tom, and we're running low on borage leaves."

"Oh, and which she-cat?" Asked Littlecloud.

"Dovewing." Jayfeather replied. Tigerheart walked up.

"I-I can take him to go pick some…if you told me where they were…" Tigerheart murmured to Littlecloud.

"Of course, Tigerheart. They grow near the Twoleg nest, okay?" Littlecloud murmured. Tigerheart nodded.

"Come on, Jayfeather, I'll guard you." Tigerheart mewed, leading Jayfeather out of the camp. Jayfeather scented another cat. _Littlecloud knows whats going on…_ Jayfeather thought.

If Tigerheart said anything now…Littlecloud would find out!


	8. Tigerheart's Secret

Tigerheart's Secret

"Jayfeather, I need to talk to you…you don't really need bor-" Started Tigerheart.

"Hush, ignorant warrior, do you not smell Littlecloud?" Jayfeather hissed under his breath, just loud enough for Tigerheart to hear.

Tigerheart tasted the air. Tigerheart nodded, then mewed into the air,

"Littlecloud, I know you're there." A bush nearby rustled and Littlecloud walked out of it.

"Why are you talking about him not really needing borage? Shouldn't you be focused on Ivytail?" Littlecloud hissed.

"Ivytail? The queen that just had kits?" Jayfeather growled, and Littlecloud nodded. Jayfeather turned towards Tigerheart. Icy cold silence turned the warm, cozy forest into a menacing, cold, dark place. _What is Littlecloud talking about?_ Jayfeather thought.

"What do you mean, 'You should be focused on Ivytail.'?" Tigerheart asked.

"You know, Ivytail, your mate? Jeez I thought it was old cats who forget stuff, but young cats these days." Littlecloud said, wheezing a little.

"Tigerheart…you already have a mate?" Asked a new voice behind them. The scent was of ThunderClan. A warm scent of milk drifted on the wind. The scent that had just come was Dovewing.

"I-It was before I met you! I swear, Dovewing…listen to me please!" Tigerheart wailed.

"Really? Forget it! I can't believe you. I can't believe I was ever stupid enough to trust you! Maybe Jayfeather was right!" Dovewing hissed, sliding through the trees back to ThunderClan territory.

"Dovewing, wait!" Tigerheart called, his eyes filled with pain. But Jayfeather held him back.

"You've done enough for now. Leave her alone and never talk to her again." Jayfeather hissed to him, and the Jayfeather raced towards the direction in which Dovewing had gone.

"Jayfeather, is that you?" He heard a voice through the trees. It was Dovewing's.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Jayfeather asked her.

"Of course I am, it's just I'm totally shocked. I mean…I heard what you said to him…thank you, because I didn't have the nerve to tell him myself." Dovewing mumbled.

"It's alright Dovewing, I'll always be there for you, you are my kin." Jayfeather mewed, giving her ear a quick lick.

"So that was Tigerheart's secret…" She murmured. And Jayfeather was too exhausted to ask, as they walked back to camp.

It had been a long day.


	9. Dark Oblivion

Dark Oblivion

Lionblaze walked over to Cinderheart, it was nearly moonhigh, and Jayfeather and Dovewing hadn't come back yet. He was starting to worry about Dovewing's kits.

"Lionblaze, hi, what's up?" Cinderheart asked. Lionblaze looked into her gleaming eyes, and lost his train of thought.

"Um, do you, um, want to, um, go and find, um, um Dovewing and Jayfeather?" He stuttered. Cinderheart laughed, and nodded.

"Sure, oh, but there they are!" Cinderheart ran over to Dovewing, and escorted her back into the nursery. Lionblaze sighed. Jayfeather walked up to him and chuckled, softly at first and then it grew increasingly louder until it stopped.

"Oh, dear brother, you have it bad." Jayfeather said. Good thing Jayfeather couldn't see his face, but Lionblaze knew he could sense what type of embarrassment. His fur started to prickle.

"Lionblaze, just tell her you love her, I mean, you two have spent a lot of time together..." Jayfeather winked and nudged Lionblaze a little bit. More embarrassment seeped into Lionblaze.

"I promise, we're not like that!" Lionblaze glared at his brother.

"Oh, come on, the whole clan realizes it, and Cinderheart doesn't, whew, this is hysterical." Jayfeather answered. "But seriously, you and Cinderheart have something special, tell her that, I mean, you've been mooning over her enough..."

"Shut up," Lionblaze joked. "I'm telling you-"

"It's true you know, you do moon over her a lot." Said Graystripe, the long gray furred warrior licked his chest fur.

"Graystripe, that's not true and you-" Lionblaze was interrupted again.

"Hey, Lionblaze, want to go hunting?" Cinderheart asked, her sweet scent filling Lionblaze's nostrils. Lionblaze nodded, and followed Cinderheart through the gorse barrier, but before he went through, he narrowed his eyes and shook his head at Graystripe and Jayfeather, and they both chuckled.

The forest had shadows everywhere, perfect for prey. Lionblaze scented the air, he smelled Cinderheart's scent again, and almost lost the scent of the rabbit.

"Oooh, rabbit!" She hissed quietly. Lionblaze nodded.

"Okay, one of us needs to lead it to the other." Lionblaze replied. "Cinderheart you lead it to me and I'll kill it, okay?"

"Alright, let's start!" Cinderheart's tail lashed in participation."You wait over near the ShadowClan border, okay? It's not far from here!" Cinderheart trotted off towards the scent.

"Okay, let's go kill a rabbit," He murmured to himself. He walked towards the border, and a voice leapt through the wind.

"Lionblaze, you are to join me, got it? Or you will die!" Tigerstar…

Searing pain seeped into him prickling fur, and when he saw the white tail of the rabbit, his eyes closed, leaping into the dark oblivion.


	10. Dovewing's Dream

Chapter Ten

"Dovewing, psst, Dovewing!" Dovewing eyes fluttered open. A familiar scent filled the air.

"Tigerheart, what are you doing here?" Dovewing hissed. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

"I know, I know, but I can't stand to be away from you, and our kits." He whispered. Dovewing rolled her eyes, and wiggled away from the kits.

"I don't care! I can't stand to be around you, now. And these kits are no longer yours, got it?" Dovewing hissed at him. "Lionblaze is in the Medicine Cat's den and Jayfeather's always busy! So just _go away!_" Tigerheart sighed.

"Then I'm taking the kits to ShadowClan." He told her, an angry look in his eye.

"How? Not even if I join StarClan!" She growled. Tigerheart arched his back.

"This is exactly what is going to happen. I will kill you and I'll take my kits." He hissed. Dovewing braced herself for a battle.

"Once a Dark Forest warrior, always a Dark Forest warrior. Always lying and deceitful…" Dovewing murmured.

Dovewing jolted up. Tigerheart had been a Dark Forest warrior, but will he still be after she had just had his kits? This couldn't keep going on. She had had this nightmare every day since Tigerheart had betrayed her.

"Dovewing, are you okay?" Jayfeather asked, slipping inside the nursery.

"Uh, yeah, I just need to take a walk…get some fresh air, you know…" She mewed. Jayfeather nodded and retreated. Dovewing nudged her kits awake. Tigerkit was big and strong, while Juniperkit was small and fragile, Flowerkit was adorable but strong, and Sunkit had a lot of courage. They all stood.

"Alright, kits, we're going on a journey in the forest, okay?" Dovewing mewed quietly. The kits squealed in excitement, and Dovewing shushed them.

"But if anyone hears or sees us, we lose, okay?" Dovewing asked. Her kits nodded. Dovewing scratched a hole in the nursery wall, and nudged her kits out. The moon shown high in the sky, and Dovewing encouraged her kits to follow her through the forest.

"Oh, someone's coming!" Dovewing cried, and hid her kits in a bush, along with herself.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart passed by them. Dovewing started moving towards the ShadowClan border.

"Tigerheart, Tigerheart!" She yowled.

Tigerheart had been wandering the forest when he heard a voice shout,

"Tigerheart, Tigerheart!" He followed where that voice had come from. Surprisingly it was Dovewing, with his four kits.

"Dovewing?" He said, surprised.

"Yes, it's me. I want you to take two of the kits." She mewed.

"What?" He yowled.

"I want you to take Tigerkit and Flowerkit. Please, take them." She glanced at him with a pleading look.

"I-I respect you too much to ask why, but sure I'll take them." Tigerheart nodded.

"It stinks over here, why are we here?" Juniperkit asked.

"This is your real father, Juniperkit, and Tigerkit and Flowerkit are going with him, but you mustn't say anything to anyone, okay?" Dovewing murmured, and Juniperkit nodded, amazed that she thought she knew her real father.

"Alright, Tigerkit, Flowerkit, go with Tigerheart." She mewed, and her remaining kits walked back with her to camp, and Tigerkit and Flowerkit walked in the opposite direction.


End file.
